Blind Tears
by Vanya The Ninja Maiden
Summary: In a accident, Misao is blinded. Unable to see and depressed (aoshi's gone) she turns to help from Megumi and a mysterious old woman. With new skills, she's determined to bring Aoshi back from guilt.[Discontinued until further notice... Please read AN]
1. Chapter 1The accident

Hello everyone! What's up? This is the first chapter of Blind Tears, and I hope you like it! Don't forget to review- because if there is no reviews there is no story! Okay? And this is after the Kyoto arc, like maybe 2 years so Misao is 18. And this is obviously Aoshi x Misao.

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Though if I did, I wouldn't really be writing this, I don't think…

Blind Tears- Chapter one- The Accident 

Misao's POV

Misao got up that morning, feeling very refreshed. She had gotten extra sleep, and had more energy than usual. She changed into a light kimono for when she had to help the Aoi-ya with customers. She looked at the mirror and gazed at her reflection in the mirror; with those forget-me-not blue eyes and silky soft black hair in a braid at her back. She smiled in satisfaction and left her room.

_Maybe I can practice longer than usual today, if Okon and Omasu don't make me do a crap load of chores first…_ She thought this as she went down stairs. _Maybe I can even persuade Aoshi-sama to go to the market with me! After all, it will be Omasu's birthday soon…_

She was so busy thinking about all of this she didn't happen to notice where she was going, and BAM! Misao ran into a wall.

"OW! Damn that hurt…"

"You should watch where you're going, Misao."

She looked up into Aoshi's own ice blue eyes and froze, literally.

_Great,_ _Aoshi-sama thinks I'm an idiot now… He sure has a habit for showing up out of the blue, too…_

"Gomen, Aoshi-sama. I wasn't looking where I was going… and…" Her entire face was going red with embarrassment.

"Go on."

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to go to the market with me later, so I could pick out a present for Omasu on her birthday, and we need groceries…"

_Please say yes…_ Her eyes pleaded.

He nodded. "I'll go with you." At those words, Misao's entire face lit up.

"You will! Oh arigato, Aoshi-sama!" She would have given him a hug, but well, he's not the kind of person you give hugs to. She skipped out the door and went into the Aoi-ya's kitchen to help with chores.

"Good morning!" She shouted out cheerfully. Okon and Omasu looked up from making breakfast.

"Ohayo Misao. So what were you talking about with Aoshi-sama?" Okon asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, what? You're never this happy unless Aoshi-sama actually _agrees_ to go with you somewhere… Are you going to confess your feelings?" Omasu said with a sly grin on her face. Misao could've sworn she saw fox ears on both of their heads. (a/n: I love foxes. Just so you people know…)

_They look like that Megumi chick they always call vixen_… 

"FOR your information, I was talking about going to the market to get YOU"-points finger to Omasu-"a birthday present, and I won't tell him, yet… So back off! And I am in a good mood because I actually got enough sleep for once! Sheesh!" Misao stalked off to do some training.

"You know, you can't really tell if she's in a good mood or not…" Okon said.

"Too true, but that's our little Misao…" Omasu replied.

"I HEARD THAT! And I am _not _little!" They giggled and went back to work.

Aoshi's POV

(In the training place)

Aoshi watched Misao practice on the training dummies. Razor sharp kunai sliced here and there, landing and hitting their desired targets with precision. Misao had gotten better over the years, but that was to be expected of the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshu (you know who it is!). Still, he was impressed, and that is a lot of praise coming from a man who hardly spoke or showed emotion. She still couldn't beat him, no matter how hard she tried, but she knew she was competent.

"Aoshi-sama, I am going to take a bath and then we'll go, okay?" Misao asked. She didn't look very tired, but rather cheerful at the idea of going to the market with him.

He nodded and turned to meditate, and Misao raced off.

Misao's POV

(at the market)

"Ooooh… I wonder if Omasu would like this." Misao eyed a barrette with little tiny jewels on it. They had been wandering around the market for a while, looking here and there.

_She'd better like it, because it took almost all of my pocket money…But I guess I do owe her for the silk ribbon… _She shuddered at that memory.

Flash back-

"Oh come on Misao, you have to wear this ribbon, it will even have Aoshi-sama drooling… You know he might like it…" Omasu was trying to dress her up for Aoshi-sama's birthday last year.

"Fine, but then I'm gonna burn it…"

Later, Aoshi and Misao were talking a walk and ran into some low tree limbs. The silk ribbon was tied to the top of her head, and looked ridiculous because one of the loops the bow of the ribbon made was big and sticking up on the top of her head. So when she tried to duck, it got caught and she couldn't move any farther, and Aoshi-sama tried to help her but then it got stuck on the tree, and Misao was very embarrassed and ashamed for losing Omasu's best silk ribbon.

End of flash back-

She got the present and turned to see what Aoshi had bought- a nice little fan.

"Are you ready to go, Aoshi-sama?" She asked.

He nodded, and they started walking down an alley.

This was a dingy little alley, and was littered with trash. Suddenly, Aoshi stopped, looking around.

"Aoshi-sama, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Misao was worried for him.

"I'm fine. I must be hearing things but-" He never got to finish his sentence because things started happening at once.

Bandits came out and surrounded them on both sides; Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi and Misao got out her kunai. Some of the bandits had swords; others had big wooden sticks. They immediately started attacking; Aoshi parried some of the swords blows and sliced when he had an opening, while Misao flung her kunai into shoulders, arms and legs. However, they both failed to notice that one bandit had a gun.

After many bandits were taken down, the one with the gun panicked and shot it; the bullet crashed into glass close to Misao's face.

A scream broke out- Misao's- full of pain.

Aoshi spun around and what he saw nearly made him want to kill every thing on sight.

Numerous cuts on Misao's eyes and on her eyelids and cheeks oozed blood; her once lively blue eyes now a blank, dull blue. When she closed her eyes blood welled out, like tears. Tears of blood.

She collapsed into a state of unconsciousness, and fell. Aoshi caught her before she could hurt herself, and held her close. He would have sliced the bandit to pieces, but he was gone.

Only one thought was going through Aoshi's head;

_I will make you PAY for what you've done to Misao._

**AZ: So what did you guys and girls think? Was it good? Remember to review, or I'll send Aoshi after you! Nudges Aoshi Right?**

**Aoshi: Go away, woman.**

**AZ: You're no fun! I'll just make Kenshin do it instead!**

**Poof! Kenshin appears.**

**Kenshin: Oro!**

**AZ: So remember people: review! Or Kenshin will kick your butts!**

**Kenshin: I don't hit peoples butts, that I don't.**

**AZ: You're just too nice. So review, please!**


	2. Chapter2She's blind? How to break the ne...

**AZ: YES! Reviews! I got reviews! Woo hoo!**

**Kenny: She's on sugar again.**

**AZ: What are you talking about! I had no sugar!**

**Kenny: sweat drops right… If you don't know me, read her profile. And the stories of course!**

**AZ: I am responding to my first reviewers, and I will answer any questions you got for me, okay?**

**Nominis Expers: Don't worry! She'll regain her spirit soon, but maybe in chapter three. And I was planning to make her stronger. Do you think Aoshi would just let her be blind and helpless? Nope! Thanks for reviewing.**

**lt.soniablade :  I think "poor misao too!" But she has to be like that in this story, and I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Erica 6060: I can't wait either! I get so much homework its not even funny. I am in 9th grade and they don't let us off easy. And thanks for reviewing! You were first!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own Kenny. HE'S MINE! MWOOHAHAHA! **

**AZ: Okay, on with the fic!**

Blind Tears- chapter 2: She's blind? How to break the news 

Aoshi's POV

_I'm running as fast as I can, to make it to the Aoi-ya_. _I don't know if she'll be okay or not, but as soon as she's out of danger that man will have hell to pay._

Aoshi ran, not even noticing it started to rain. Misao was still unconscious, and blood continued to fall from her eyes, like tears.

There's the Aoi-ya. They'd better get that Takani woman over here soon, this doesn't look good… Oh shoot, there's Okina out by the porch…

Okina was indeed waiting for them, but was very worried when he saw Misao.

Okina's POV

"What is this Aoshi? What happened to her?" I demanded. How dare anyone hurt my pretty Misao!

"Bandits. Get Shiro or someone and send Takani Megumi over here. Now." He said shortly, and walked inside with Misao still in his arms.

"Yes, Aoshi." Racing inside, I bellowed at Shiro to send the message.

Then I left to go to see Misao, and was glad to see that Omasu and Okon had gotten bandages out already. Her eyes were still bleeding.

Aoshi's POV

Even though as I sat there, not speaking, I was praying her eyesight would be okay. Okon and Omasu were cleaning off her eyes, and looking at all the cuts. Lifting one of her eyelids, Okon gasped. I immediately grasped one of my kodachi.

_She's alright, please let her be okay… _I braced myself and looked at her eyes.

"She's… She's…" Okon couldn't say it.

"Blind…" Omasu said, looking away with tears on her face. She started to cry as she started bandaging her eyes.

_No, she can't be… She'll never see again…_Cold fury began to sweep through his body, almost as though he had fallen into an icy river.

_That man… It's his fault… He took sight away from Misao forever… HE WILL DIE!_

With a murderous look in his eyes, Aoshi stood up and left the room.

2 days later

Misao's POV

"Ugh…." _My eyes hurt like hell… What happened? The last thing I remember was a gunshot… Oh no! Where is Aoshi-sama? Did he get hurt?_

My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't see anything. It was like darkness had swallowed me, like there was no light left in the world.

"No… I can't be blind… But the glass hit me… And there was nothing left… I can't see!" Tears started to fall, I could feel it, but I couldn't see. I wouldn't be able to see ever again…

"Misao… Are you okay?" The voice was Omasu's.

"You tell me! I can't see! I'm blind! My eyes hurt! Where is Aoshi-sama! TELL ME, OMASU!" Sadness quickly turned to anger; suddenly I felt like destroying something. I was shaking in rage.

"I am so sorry, Misao. We can't fix your eyes, but with Megumi-san's help we can get better medical help and your eyes will heal faster. And Aoshi-sama… went to take care of business. He'll be back soon. Are you hungry?"

Aoshi-sama…left? On business? I am the Okashira, I give out the missions! How could he leave me here? Aoshi-sama…

"A little… How long was I out?" Suddenly I didn't want to argue anymore. I felt tired, drained even. The strength I usually had was gone, and I felt weak, even…

"Almost 3 days. I'll go get your food, don't move. Megumi-san will be here tomorrow, as she is coming by train." Her voice faded away and her footsteps grew soft.

I just sat there, thinking.

_How is this going to affect the Oniwabanshu? They won't want a blind Okashira for a leader. I must learn how to fight this way, or someone could jump me. I have to get stronger this way. They can't have a blind and weak Okashira; so I must be strong._

_Maybe Aoshi-sama will teach me. But will he love a girl who can't even see her love? _

"Here, Misao. It's rice balls and some water." Omasu had come back and set the food back down. She ate, and Omasu left.

"Aoshi-sama… please come back soon…."

End of Chapter 2

**AZ: Well! Another chapter done!**

**Kenny: Finally.**

**AZ: Hey! I posted the 1st chapter yesterday! And sorry it's so short you guys.**

**Kenny: Then make it longer.**

**AZ: I will! But what do you guys think? Please review! But if you don't, I'll have Kenny _and _Kenshin come after you!**

**Kenny: Just review. I am way too tired to be chasing reviewers.**

**Kenshin: Please review! Or this girl will not leave me alone! She's even more evil than Kaoru!**

**AZ: What'd you say! Bokken appears in hand, just like Kaoru WACK**

**Kenshin: Oro! Review! Ouch! I'm sorry!**

**AZ: Good. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3Ms Megumi and a mysterious old ...

**AZ: YAY! More reviews! OMG thanks to every one who reviewed my fic! This girl was so happy when she saw all the reviews in her email, so I decided to write another chapter as a bonus! The 3rd day in a row, too! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Kenny: Yes… mumblesDamn sugar she must have been eating candy again…**

**AZ: What was that? **

**Kenny: Nothing! Sweat drops Aren't you going to thank the reviewers?**

**AZ: Of course! And I haven't been eating candy, but at school my friend was way too hyper… Scary… shudders It must have been the exercise at gym class! Yeah!**

**Kenny: Are you making excuses again?**

**AZ: No… Its true! And thanks to (the reviewers): **

**Kitsune-Flame: Thanks! I get very curious too!**

**Erica6060: Another review from you! I feel so happy right now. I understand about the university although I am in 9th grade… I hope you like this chapter!**

**Spirit Demon: She will… But not in the physical way! More like, spiritual. I'll make it good, I promise! It's very mysterious… **

**Blue-Luminaire: I know! Thank you!**

**Gaby (hyatt: I know, but she'll be on top somehow…**

And thanks to lt. Sonia Blade and Nominis Expers for reviewing my first chapter too!

Disclaimer- I will never own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the manga I buy! Mwoohahaha!

Kenny: Just start the story already!

Blind Tears Chapter 3- Ms. Megumi and a mysterious old woman!

AZ: Oooh! Sounds mysterious alright, now doesn't it?

Kenny: Kind of… Now back to the story!

Misao's POV

"Misao! Misao! Get up! You need a bath and Megumi-san will be here in two hours time!" Okon was yelling loudly.

"I'm getting up already! Argh! Geez, you'd think they'd be more nice to me since I'm blind…" Misao said.

_I guess I'm not sad anymore… But I miss seeing things! No wait a minute… How the hell am I supposed to take a bath if I can't see where I'm going! Damn it Okon! _

"Here Misao I'll help you find your way…" Shiro's voice came.

"Thanks Shiro… No wait… HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PERVERT! GET OUT AND TELL OKON OR OMASU TO HELP ME!" Misao yelled. She was absolutely smoking, like she was on fire or something…

(AZ: Sorry about the pervert part, but I couldn't resist. Could you imagine Misao like that?

Kenny: Smoking on fire? No, but I could see you doing that. grins

AZ: WHAT? I AM GONNA KILL YOU! Smacks him I just had ice cream, so you're lucky this time!

Kenny: God, can't you take a joke? What's with you?

AZ: I'm sorry.

Kenny: Good. gives her a hug )

"Misao, same as always…. Hey Omasu! Misao needs you!" Shiro said and left.

"Misao, you really need to tone it down a bit. Get used to feeling around the hall, and soon you'll find your way around." Omasu's voice came out.

"Rrrr…. Fine."

"Gosh Misao, you're just like a cat. Or a kitten. Our cute little koneko! Since you've growled, can you purr too?" Okon's voice came out of nowhere.

"I am not a kitten! Now let's go to the bath!" Misao stomped after them.

2 hours later-

Megumi's POV

"Misao-chan! It's good to see you again!" Misao could hear Megumi's voice drift through the front door.

(a/n: I don't really know if Megumi met Misao already, but in this fic they are actually good friends and I kind of decided to make her more of a mother /big sister figure.)

"It's always good to s- _hear _your voice again, Megumi-san." Misao had her eyes open, and they were blank.

_Poor Misao-chan. It must be painful to talk about what happened to her. Notice how she changed the see into hear. Okon and Omasu did a good job of bandaging her, but I have to make sure her cuts aren't infected. _They looked painful; a little red even.

"I missed you, Misao-chan. Now that Kaoru's married to Ken-san I have no one left to tease but rooster-head." I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back.

"I missed you too. How long are you staying with us in the Aoi-ya?"

"About 3 weeks. We'll have lots of fun and go shopping! Now, let's go get settled with tea and everything, and then I can look at your cuts."

"Okay. I think you're staying in the room next to mine. This way please."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I was wondering as we walked through the halls. Misao was feeling all around the hall, like Omasu said she should.

_I believe she instinctly knows where to go. Well, she obviously lived here for years- she probably knows it like the back of her hand. I wonder where… Shinomori is…_

"Okay. I believe this is your room." Misao pointed to a door.

"How do you know?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know… but I can feel that this is your room. Its like when I lost my sight I gained something else… I can see things in my mind like they're not there; almost as if I can see again. I can't explain any better than that."

_We must figure this out… Perhaps she's somehow gained another sense to replace sight. Maybe I can ask that mysterious old woman I knew one time before… Or maybe Misao hit her head too hard…_ It was hard not to laugh at that.

"Okay. I brought some green tea with me; would you like me to brew some?" Megumi and Misao both loved green tea, and Megumi knew a certain ice man who liked it too.

"Yes! I love green tea. Aoshi-sama likes it too…" Suddenly she fell silent. Megumi raised an eyebrow. It obviously had something to do with him.

"Misao, tell me… Did something happen with Shinomori-san? I thought he was living here, but I didn't see him around." I leaned forward and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Will you tell me what happened? And our tea is ready," I said as I started pouring some for her and I.

"Alright… It started a couple of days ago. I wanted Aoshi-sama to go with me to the market to buy a present for Omasu. We found some and bought our gifts." She sipped her tea and started again,

"We were walking down a alley, and Aoshi-sama said he heard something, but I didn't hear anything. Then a whole bunch of dirty bandits showed up and started attacking us! We were beating them up and we didn't notice that one of them had a gun. We started to attack him, but he shot glass by my face and- and- now I'm blind, and Aoshi-sama isn't here…" Tears started to well up from under her lashes, and something else- blood.

"Misao, your eyes haven't healed… I'm going to clean them, and bandage them. Then I'll put medicine on them; they might be infected." I pointed out.

"I am sorry Misao-chan. And the others don't know where he is?" I gave her a hug and started working on her eyes.

Misao winced-"They said he was away on business, but I didn't ask him to go on a mission. What if he doesn't come back? What if he hates me now that I'm blind? He couldn't love a girl who can't see him, and he doesn't even treat me like I'm a full grown woman…" Tears started coming more quickly, and they seemed hot.

"Misao-chan… I think I know who can help you with your new 'sense'… She may be able to teach you how to fight when you're blind, and I know she has a way with the spirits, or at least that's what I heard… Do you want to see her? She is here in Kyoto." I wondered if she'd do it.

_Maybe I can give her a push in the right direction…_

"And besides, I think Aoshi would be _very _impressed with a woman who can defend herself blindly, and has a sixth sense…" At this very moment, I could've sworn I had fox ears, but of course the stupid Rooster head would call me vixen… But I was born to do this; Megumi the doctor and Megumi the vixen matchmaker…. Perfect….

"You think so? I will do it. I promised myself I will be strong, for Aoshi-sama and myself… Can we see her tomorrow?" Misao's face looked hopeful.

"WHAT? Misao-chan, your eyes need to heal first! Then we will see her! And we can go shopping for a new kimono… Oh this will be such fun!" I said happily, all traces of anger and indignation gone.

"sweat drops …."

End of Chapter 3

AZ: Another chapter done! Yes! starts dancing

Kenny: sweat drops Don't you have anything else to say?

AZ: Oh yeah! People, don't think I forgot Aoshi! He'll be in the next chapter!

Poof Aoshi appears

Aoshi: I'd better be.

AZ: You will! Pushy ninja!

Aoshi: Baka.

AZ: I am not a idiot! And people, Koneko means kitten.

Kenny: Since she's not saying it, I will. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter4Meeting Tsunade,andfunfilledshop...

**AZ: OMG! I am sorry I haven't updated for a while. Kinda forgot… laughs nervously and I had a writer's block.**

**Kenny: Put it this way- too busy updating other stories and homework.**

**AZ: That IS true… And plus I have been babysitting my little brothers and some annoying little 3rd grade cousin. They're all so annoying. adds as an afterthought I should get paid! After all it was spring break…. And then we had to do other stuff… I have been going to school too. Wah **

**Kenny: Now for reader review responses:**

**SilverFaielf: Sorry, but if she wasn't blind we wouldn't have a story, now would we? I fixed it so that anonymous reviews could review. Anyone who couldn't review before, I apologize and now I fixed it. And thanks for reviewing.**

**LegolasEstelstar: Wow, thanks! Don't worry, Misao doesn't hate Aoshi, on the contrary, she loves him (go figure). Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! - And Kenny is my beloved friend, a cute Kitsune and my muse. He says hi.**

**Baby-Fire-666: Thanks and I did not know that. What is REY? I hope you would clarify that for me. I hope you like this chapter!**

**X mz imperfect x: Thank you very much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Erica6060: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy… Kenny: She says thank you, and Hey AZ! You're melting! AZ: Ahh! Need ice! Must find ice! Melts Kenny: It's too late… Brings her back AZ: Thanks!**

**Nominis Expers: Thanks for reviewing, and I think you're right. Maybe a little too fast, and that cat idea is great! I may use that! Remember the koneko part with Okon?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! If I did, I would be a man by the name of Nobuhiro Watsuki! And NO way that would happen!**

**AZ: Now for the story!**

**Blind TearsChapter 4- Meeting Tsunade, and fun filled shopping! Or not…**

Megumi's POV

I made my way to Misao-chan's room. It was morning and we had to go shopping today! _Misao-chan is so stubborn, I wonder if she's right about the 'sense' thing…But Tsunade-san may be able to help if its true… No matter, we must go shopping! _I got to Misao-chan's room, and opened the door.

She was still sleeping, and her eyes looked to be healing appropriately. I leaned over next to her ear, and…….

"MISAO-CHAN! Wake up! We must go shopping and meet Tsunade-san today!" The woman grinned, knowing what the reaction would be.

"YAAA! Do you have to yell so loud Megumi-chan! My ears hurt!" Misao had jumped up with a few kunai in her fists. "I'm up! Sheesh…" She walked over to where her clothes were, and randomly grabbed a kimono from a drawer with a few obi's.

"Here let me help you with that Misao-chan," and helped her put on her kimono and obi. With a few last touches, we decided to go down stairs for breakfast.

Misao's POV

I walked down with Megumi-chan, warily. I could somehow sense faintly a few aura's.

_What the? _But it faded. _I guess I may have been imagining that… I hope Tsunade-san can help me._

Then we walked into the kitchen, I knew that because I could hear the dishes and the sounds of breakfast. Then the voices directed themselves at me.

"Ohayo Misao-chan!" Okon and Omasu greeted me. I quickly gave my 'Ohayo' back to them. We ate breakfast, and then Megumi-chan giggled and said, "Time for shopping Misao-chan!" I sighed, and we left.

Aoshi's POV

Finding the bandits were easy; though the restraint not to kill them was evident. I did not want to be charged with murder, so I handed them over to the 'Wolf', Saito Hajime.

Flash back-

I found the bandits terrorizing other people in another alleyway. I let them escape, and then attacked them. I used my hand- to- hand combat skills and quickly knocked one out. Then another tried to slice my back, only to wind up unconscious after a blow to the head. I swiftly disposed of the others in the same fashion. I pulled some rope out of my pocket and tied them up and brought them to a police station only to see him.

End flash back-

"Shinomori, how _good _to see you again," Saito said. He was smoking a cigarette again.

"Likewise," I replied. Although I really didn't give a damn. My expression was blank and I turned to leave.

"How's the weasel? Probably still causing trouble?'' He snidely replied. I froze with anger.

"She's blind. You would do better than to call her that, Hajime-san." I didn't even bother to look at him. I suspected he got interested then.

"No doubt she's calling for you. That girl is now even weaker then before." I turned and gave him a death glare, "Never call her weak, wolf." In a blind fury, I left.

Normal POV, back with the girls-

"Oh Misao-chan! That kimono looks so beautiful on you! Let's buy it!" Megumi exclaimed in delight. Misao sighed and glared at Megumi, in the direction of her voice. "Megumi-chan, I don't even know what it looks like, and besides, we bought 5 already!" I yelled in a sarcastic/angry manner. She merely giggled and said, "Oh but Misao-chan, a woman can never have too many kimonos. I promise we shall go to Tsunade-san after this, okay?" Misao sighed, "Fine."

Awhile later-

"Megumi-chan, do we REALLY have to carry all this?" Misao groaned.

"Of course we do! And here we are." Megumi said, and they went inside.

"Woah…" Misao said. There was a lot of fortune telling stuff here and there was a dojo too. Shawls hung everywhere and there was weapons on the walls. Then, seemingly out of nowhere an old lady (think Genkai from YuYu age) popped up. She had black hair and brown-black eyes. She wore a light purple haori and dark purple hakamas. A beautiful sword hung at her side. (a/n: Misao can't see this but can sort of feel what the surroundings are like and she feels energy-er, call it a sixth sense if you will, I got the idea from one of my awesome reviewers)

"Konnichiwa, Megumi-san, Misao-san. I am guessing you are here for your training." Then she started walking around. "Hmm… I sense something about you. Misao. What am I wearing?" She questioned.

"Uh… I'm guessing a haori and some hakamas. What is that weird energy? It's coming from your sword. Er… How are we going to train?"

"You guessed close enough. You may have something here. Megumi-san. Please leave us. Your training is about to begin."

"Nani?" Misao said. 'Uh oh…' Sweatdrops.

"Okay, have fun Misao-chan!" Megumi walked away with the kimonos.

'Fun? Damn you Megumi-chan. I'm only doing this for Aoshi-sama.'

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Tsunade commanded (they're in the dojo right now).

'I'll try my best.' She thought with determination.

End of chapter

**AZ: Sorry its so short everyone. But right now I'm really tired.**

**Kenny: Please review!**


	5. To my readers AN

**To my readers,**

**I'm very sorry everyone. I've kind of lost inspiration for this fic… I have a writer's block on this story (and a another one)… I haven't got very many reviews, although I do appreciate all of the ones I've already received. I've been thinking about (and writing) more about my other stories, and I'm afraid I can't find the will to continue this fanfiction. I might be tempted to update if I receive more reviews, but until then I'll try to rack my brain for more things I could do in the story. It isn't working very well, but I'll try. Unless someone would like to continue this fic, or until I update it, it will be discontinued until further notice.**

**Again, I'm very sorry… Please read my other stories if you wish… It would make me very happy.**

**Sorry again…**

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**


End file.
